Awake My Soul
by FreeRen
Summary: A collection of all my Captain Swan drabble and tumblr prompt responses. All stories are rated T, just to be safe. Smutty prompt responses will be in the Dirty Thoughts Collection.
1. It's Not Easy Being Green

**It's Not Easy Being Green**

—

"Swan!"

Emma looked up from hot cocoa and choked back a laugh. Hook stood fuming outside her regular booth at Granny's.

His hair was green.

_Bright_ green.

"Oh my god, Hook. What happened to you?" She asked, hiding her smile behind her hand, which Hook immediately spotted and made a face at her.

He held up one green hand as he slipped into the booth, steadfastly ignoring the looks from the other patrons at Granny's (which ranged from concerned to amused), jaw tense. "I was out searching the woods with _your father_ for the Wicked Witch. When we returned back to your lodgings, he recommended that I take a shower to remove some of the the dirt we had acquired during our hunt."

Emma shook her head as she put together the date and her father's scheming to mess with his best mate. "Let me guess, you washed your hair and when you got out of the shower, everything was green?"

"Aye. Your father was no where to be found. Is this some trickery by the Wicked Witch?" He raised an eyebrow at her, shaking his green hand in the air.

It was noticing that even his eyebrow looked slightly green that pushed the limit of Emma's control. She burst out laughing, laying her head down on the cool formica table for a minute as her body shook with laughter. After she was able to regain some composure, she noticed that Hook's jaw was clenched, the frustration rolling off of him in waves. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she apologized, holding her hands up in surrender. "Today is April 1st."

Hook looked at her, eyes wide, mouth set in a firm line. "And, yet I fail to see the point, love," he replied in a cool, clipped tone. He looked down at his green hand and exhaled in an angry pout.

She met his eyes and couldn't hold back the smile that tugged at her lips. "In our realm, it's also called April Fool's Day. It's become a day that you play harmless jokes or pranks on your friends. I'm going to go out on a limb here, but I'd think that David has been messing with you."

"Harmless?" Hook fumed, pointing his green hand to his green hair.

She shrugged a shoulder, "I suppose it could be worse."

"Is it considered a prank to run your mate through for dying your hair green!?" He hissed, his hand absentmindedly grabbing at his cutlass. "Swan, people are laughing at me!"

His pouting puppy dog eyes made her giggle slightly once more. She reached out and grabbed his green hand in hers to console and distract him. "_Killian_. Stop being angry and think how you can get back at David instead." Running her fingers over his (_still admittedly hilarious_) green tinted knuckles, she noticed that whatever dye David had used was rubbing off on her hands.

"I'll be right on that. Nonetheless, I would like my hair to be less green, love." He grumbled.

Looking at her fingers, her eyes sparkled as she got an idea, and shook her head. "I think I can help you get your revenge in a better way, more creative way. The things I'm willing to do for you, pirate," she told him as she stood up, grabbing his green hand and leading them out of the diner.

Emma Swan had a plan.

—-

Several hours later, David and Mary Margaret came back to their apartment, arms full of groceries. Emma and Hook were sitting at the kitchen island, grinning at the pair as they entered the door.

David smirked slightly when he noticed Hook's still green hair, but froze when he took in Emma's appearance.

"Hi David," she greeted her father innocently. David looked her, his eyes widened slowly as she turned around to face him, taking in her sleeveless blouse and shorts. There were green handprints that creeped up on her thighs, arm, neck and obviously, the _piece de resistance_, the green fingertips that peeked up over the top of her breasts. The tips of her golden blonde hair were even tinted in a slight greenish hue.

"Yes, hello mate," Hook greeted David with a wide smile, smirking as he waved a still green hand at him, fingers wiggling cheerfully.

Mary-Margaret sucked in a laugh next to David as he sputtered wordlessly. She shook her head at her daughter and her pirate, who were still grinning widely at her husband. "I told you they would get you back, Charming."


	2. Hook and Modern Technology

**Hook and Modern Technology**

* * *

"Swan. Swaaaaan!"

"Oh, come on Mom. Just say yes."

"Yeah Swan, say yes." His bright blue eyes found hers across the room, challenge laid bare between them.

Emma huffed as she rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone. "Fine, you two! But…" She paused and made eye contact with her favorite pirate and then her son, showing them she meant business. "You have _five_ minutes and then we are _leaving_." Her fingers nimbly flew over the phone screen, setting the timer and showing them. "I'm serious. We cannot be late to David and Mary-Margaret's dinner party."

Emma shook her head sadly as Henry cheered from his kitchen stool with a huge grin on his face. Hook, on the other hand, made a beeline straight for Emma's bathroom, his leather coat fluttering around his sides as he moved. It was apparent that they had been planning on this stalling tactic for sometime.

Three months ago, Henry discovered the entertainment value of watching Hook struggle with the common place items that everyone else took for granted in the land without magic. The car ride from New York to Maine had been a long one and Hook's reactions to random items made time pass much quicker when they were busy laughing at his confusion. It had soon become a game, one that Emma and Henry found they would play often, watching Hook find random items and wonder about how to use them.

"What in the blazes is this contraption, Swan?" Hook came charging back into the living room, Emma's automatic toothbrush in hand. "It looks villainous."

Henry hooted from his kitchen perch at this new addition to the game, "Press the button on the side, Killian!"

Hook cautiously pressed the button with his thumb, jumping aback slightly as the toothbrush whirled to life in his hand. He turned the toothbrush over in his grip, looking at the device carefully from every direction. His widened eyes looked over at Emma in amazement, who had her hand pressed over her mouth to hold back her giggles. Hook glared at her for a moment, "very funny, Swan. You still did not answer my query. What is this device?" He shook the toothbrush at her.

"You brush your teeth with it." Emma told him with a smile on her face, acting out a brushing motion in front of her teeth. Slowly, he considered Emma's actions and the brush in his hand for a moment. Hook cautiously raised the still-whirling toothbrush to his mouth before Emma leapt to his side and grabbed his arm, stopping him in the nick of time. "No! That's mine, you don't use someone else's toothbrush, it goes in my mouth! That's just gross." She screeched slightly before wrenching the brush from his hand.

Turning his head slightly to the right, Hook looked at the brush for a moment and then looked over at Emma. "Swan, that's not the only item that goes…" he started to say before he was solidly punched in the arm by a furious Emma, her eyes burning daggers at the implications of his unspoken sentence.

"Next item, Hook." She glared at him, as he cheekily winked at her before wandering off into the kitchen, looking for another item to catch his fancy.

"This is my favorite game," Henry sighed contentedly.


	3. The Hook

(Prompt) flamingjets - Emma saving hook from the wicked witch and a tlk with smutt or smuff

* * *

**The Hook - Part One**

The evening had started innocently enough, just another strategy meeting at Granny's. They all had varying protective jobs to complete around the town - David and Mary-Margaret, Hook, Regina, Robin, (along with Henry and Roland, Regina simply refused to let either of them out of her sight), Belle and the dwarves.

Tonight was the first night that they did not complete their evening rounds together. She had been called away to assist Belle with magically unsealing several of Rumple's hidden spell books.

_"I will make quick work of observing around the perimeter, Swan,"_ he told her, a heart-stopping vision with a small dusting of snow in his dark hair. _"And then, I shall make haste to our rendezvous point at Granny's."_ In an impulsive gesture, he reached out, captured his wrist and gently pressed his lips to her hand before turning, leather cloak swishing in the cool night air as they parted in the forest.

She almost, _almost_ called out to him. Begged him to screw checking the borders and come with her instead. But that would have been silly, unnecessary, selfish. He could handle his own. She could handle her own.

They were both fine.

_Fine_.

Except, the night progressed on, and Hook never showed to Granny's. Which, was most decidedly **_not_** fine.

The entire group tried to deflect her growing concern as the time slowly ticked by, her eyes glued to the clock.

_"Probably stopped at the Rabbit Hole for some rum." _Leroy joked.

_"Really, we have a lot of forest here in Storybrooke, it takes awhile to check it all. You know Killian, he's very thorough." _Mary-Margaret soothed her, rubbing a careful hand on her back, while keeping the other propped on her swollen belly. David squeezed her shoulder in support, eyes clearly concerned for his mate.

"_Emma, we need to review our battle plans. The Merry Men have narrowed down the locations she could be hiding."_ Robin and Regina pulled her over to the counter, hoping that working would distract her.

However, all the jokes, comforting words and distractions about battle plans couldn't keep Emma's eyes from watching the second hand on Granny's wall clock even more carefully move around it's circular prison. Her heart constricting in her chest, with each minute that passed.

They had grown inseparable in the weeks following Neal's death. It was an unspoken bond that had formed between them, _the idea that life was too short to ignore what we feel for each other, but it's simply too dangerous to outwardly show emotion_, type of agreement.

She trusted him with Henry. They worked together side by side, day in, day out.

She knew that he could hold his own against any threat, was savvy enough to avoid trouble. Most importantly, she knew that he would never leave her. But she knew that the military man that still resided deep inside of him, was never, ever late. _Tardiness is bad form, love. _She would hear his voice whisper when she closed her eyes.

Thirty minutes late.

One hour late.

_Two_ hours late.

There was something wrong. Every fiber in her being was internally screaming.

Then, suddenly, in a puff of acrid green smoke, his hook and an ornate scroll appeared on the table before her. Zelena's cackling laugh that filled the air of the diner.

Emma couldn't breathe. All rational thought fled from her brain, leaving her with a slight ringing sensation between her ears.

All eyes in Granny's swiveled to her horrified face, waiting and watching her reaction. She could feel Henry slip in and out of everyone to stand beside her as she stared at the hook on the table. Her heart slowly thumped in her chest as she robotically reached forward to snatch up the hook and the note. It was exactly as she had feared.

The witch had taken her pirate.

—-

Five minutes later, his hook was safety tucked into her pocket, the cool metal and occasional pointy jab to the leg keeping her barely grounded against the simmering rage coursing through her veins. She stomped down the main town road, a sight to be seen in her obvious rage.

She blatantly ignored the words of caution from David and Robin as she pulled on her jacket.

"It's suicide."

"You're playing into her hand, Emma."

Instead, she turned on her heel and grasped Henry's hand tightly in hers. "Kid," she whispered, her voice cracking and feeling scratchy in her dry throat.

"I love you mom," he whispered, allowing Emma to pull him into a tight hug. "Go get him back."

Before she could step through the door, Regina pulled her to the side. "Magic is about emotion and I don't think you could be more emotional right now," she whispered as she waved her hand over Emma. "That should shield Zelena from sensing your magic. Use it to your advantage. Blast that bitch."

She nodded tersely and looked over to Henry, showing an amazed Roland a video game on his phone. "Protect him."

"Of course. Now go get your pirate," Regina replied with a roll of her eyes, shoving her out the door.


	4. The Hook 2

The drabble prompt that's taking a life of it's own! Reviews always appreciated :D

_flamingjets - Emma saving hook from the wicked witch and a tlk with smutt or smuff_

* * *

**The Hook - Part Two of Four**

Soft footsteps jogged up behind Emma as she marched down the main street of Storybrooke, head turning as she looked for the Wicked Witch. The town was completely deserted, the residents falling into an uneasy pattern of locking themselves in at night and staying out of the way.

"Emma, wait," David called out as he caught up with her, his cheeks slightly pink from the exertion of getting to her.

"You're not stopping me," she replied flatly, as she stared at her father firmly, denying the possibility of any argument.

On the outside, she looked fairly in the control of the situation, calm and collected Emma Swan.

On the inside, she was a raging inferno of emotions, ranging from pissed off to fucking terrified.

_How many hours has he been gone? Is he okay?_

Her father shook his head and gave her a knowing half-smile. "I meant what I said back at Granny's, about playing into her hands, but I would be doing the same thing if she had Mary-Margaret." He shrugged his shoulders, "I figured you could use some support."

Her mind and heart were too occupied with finding Hook to realize the deeper meaning of David's carefully chosen words. Ever since he didn't show to Granny's, Emma felt like she couldn't breathe, she slowly was suffocating from her panic. Holding up a hand, she tried to catch her breath in the road, hands on her knees as she tried to pull in a deep lungful of air.

David reached out and grabbed her shoulder pulling her up to look at him. "Deep breaths. With me, Emma!" He said urgently as he sucked in a breath, forcing Emma to stop her sudden panic attack and just focus on controlling her breathing.

A long minute passed (_breathe in, breathe out_) before she spoke again, "Thanks."

"I may have missed being there for you when you were growing up, but I'll be _damned_ if I can't be here for you now," David replied quietly, his eyes locked with hers, matching green to green. His hand drifted down to the replacement sword at hip, graciously borrowed from the Merry Men.

Emma felt a renewing surge of hope flood through at having David's stand with her. She gave him a small smile. "Thanks… Dad."

She straightened and turned to face the empty road. "ZELENA!" She shouted, eyes blazing, one hand resting on the curve of her gun. "Here I am! Time to show your hideous green face!"

Suddenly, a disturbing puff of green smoke that swirled up next to her and Zelena appeared with an evil cackle. "You rang?" She waved her finely manicured green hands out in the air with a delicate flourish. A cold wind picked up around her, blowing leaves and dust in it's wake.

David and Emma both simultaneously drew their weapons and stepped away from her. "Where is he?" Emma asked the evil witch through gritted teeth, gun aimed at her chest. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, every moment wasted fighting was a moment that Hook was in danger.

She _would not_ fail him.

"Do you really think that you'd do any damage with that weapon?" Zelena replied, voice dripping with distain as she circled around them and eyed Emma's gun. "I mean, really a _gun_? How… primitive. Besides, I'm protected by magic, your weapon would just bounce off my shield."

"Come closer and I'll gladly punch you in the face instead." Emma growled.

The witch tsked as she maneuvered closer to them, "Such _brutality_ from the supposed Savior. But, you can't save them all, can you Savior? Poor Baelfire. Poor Hook, or do you call him _Killian_, now? Two men stuck loving such a _useless_ creature."

In the distance, thunder boomed menacingly, the cold wind picking up in its intensity.

David glared daggers at the witch, while Emma bristled at the sound of his real name coming from her lips, refusing to lower her weapon. "Where is he?" She repeated, refusing to play games.

_How many hours has he been gone? Is he okay?_

Time was ticking.

The evil glint shone in Zelena's eyes. "Ah, thought I would bring him? You are sorely mistaken." She laughed loudly, echoing down the empty streets. "No, it took some time to get him to confront his deepest fears," the witch stepped closer to Emma and whispered conspiratorially, "which I must confess were delicious to learn about." She waved a hand and Emma could see a image of Killian, battling against a cold, mocking version of himself, spinning and whirling in the forest, cutlasses snapping in the cold night air.

Emma pulled back the hammer of her pistol, debating about just shooting her when the gun was ripped from her hands, disappearing in a green cloud.

Zelena wagged a finger at her, tauntingly. "I don't think it will be that easy, Emma." Her wicked smile only grew as they locked eyes. "Your poor, _reformed_ pirate has so many troubles. He fears that one of you will die, but that's just so mundane. Boring! It took me a bit longer, had to dig a little deeper in that dark mind of his… Offer some creative… persuasion, to discover that one of his _true_ fears is that you and your pathetic family will reject him!" She cackled with glee before continuing, "he fears that you'll leave him to be alone, abandoned, unloved, and unworthy, as he has been left so many other times in his pitifully long life."

The image before her showed Hook admitting the fears as he bore down on the dark Hook version, finally vanquishing the demon before slumping over against a nearby tree.

Her pulse pounded in her ears as her thoughts raced. _Killian must know that he's part of us now. He's my family. I need him._

"Save it witch!" David yelled, just as upset about hearing Hook's fears as she was.

"Ah… my poor Prince Charming," Zelena turned, her eyes glittering at a new target to taunt. "Finally supporting the daughter you left? Trying to become a good father now?"

David raised his sword slightly, his body curled into a defensive battle position.

The witch turned her attention back to Emma. "He has one more fear, you know." She mentioned casually, carefully patting her hair.

Emma raised an eyebrow and glared at the witch, feeling her rage and fear cause her magic to itch at her fingertips, one hand going to curl around Hook's hook in her pocket. "What's that, you psycho green bitch?"

She laughed evilly, "Oh dear. He's just like any other sailor. All afraid of the same thing, drowning. It was such a lucky turn of events that I just so happened to have this old Sleeping Curse on a hatpin."

She waved her hand again, images rushing past. Hook being restrained and dragged to a dark room, fighting with all his might as he was tied to a bed, the Witch hovering over him, pulling the hook from his arm and gleefully pricking his stump with the cursed hat pin. His blue eyes fluttering closed as he slumped over.

"Ah, such a fitting end for a sailor. Drowning while cursed, he'll never even be able to move while the water rises up and he drowns… very… very… _slowly_." Zelena whispered, her voice hardly containing her joy.

The final image flickered slightly, then held. Water was pouring in the room where Hook slumbered.

Emma felt the magic roar to life within her.

She heard a distinct buzzing in her ears as she reacted, magic coursing through her fingertips. She pulled his hook from her pocket, her fingers clenched around the cool metal in a death grip and swung it at Zelena with all the force she could summon.

Zelena's face went from smug to shocked in an instant. The hook, with combined with Emma's magic, went through her magic shield with ease. It sliced through the air and sank into her heart, a small blossom of red blood seeping through her dress almost instantly. She gasped in pain and dropped to her knees in the middle of the street.

Time slowed, blood pounded sluggishly in her veins.

"Where. IS. HE?" Emma screamed, watching the pain radiate through Zelena's face, hands steady on the hook in her chest. She could feel the magic surge in an attempt to shake it off the hook.

Nonetheless, Emma's magic borne of fear, anger, and she could hardly put the name to it, but, yes there it was…_love, _stomped over the Zelena's weak attempts with all the force the daughter of True Love could muster.

"Tick tock, Savior, you'll never find him in time," she forced out one last, weakened taunt, as the blood stain quickly spread, darkening the green dress. The sky illuminated briefly when lightning suddenly flashed, thunder rolling above them. A fine mist starting to rain down, sizzling as the wet droplets made contact with Zelena's open wound. David and Emma looked over in surprise to see Regina and Robin standing around the corner, Regina's arms raised in the air as she summoned the rain, Robin calmly covering her with his crossbow cocked.

_Maybe the storybook actually got one right._

"Make it pour!" David yelled to the pair, watching the steam rise from the witch as Emma held on fast, the hook still lodged firmly in her skin.

Lightning flashed again and with a frightening rumble, the thunder shook the street. Rain poured down from the blackened sky, soaking everyone in a matter of seconds. Zelena howled as the rain drove into her open wound, plastering her hair around her face as she continued to slump further into the ground.

Moments later, Emma brushed the wet hair out of her eyes, blinking furiously as she stood next to a puddle of steaming, wet clothing, Killian's hook still clutched tightly in her hands. The images of Hook lying in the dark room, water rushing in, still danced before her eyes.

_How many hours has he been gone? How long has that room been filling with water?_

She looked frantically over to David, her eyes wild with fear. "We have to find Hook!" She yelled above the sound pouring rain.

"I think I recognized that room from the docks!" He shouted, raising an arm to shield his eyes from the rain.

As she turned and sprinted for the yellow bug, Emma prayed that the suffocating feeling she had been fighting against all night was only in her imagination. David barely threw himself into the passenger seat before she slammed her foot on the gas, tires squealing as they took off for the docks.

_Just hold on._

_Please._


	5. The Hook 3

_Tick tock. _

The words echoed in Emma's mind, hands in a death grip on the steering wheel of the bug as she sped through the streets of Storybrooke.

Finally, the bug screeched to a stop in front of the abandoned warehouse near the pier. Waves crashed against the shore, the moon illuminating a stretch of beach nearby.

The room that held a sleeping Hook was firmly implanted in her mind, darkened windows above him, water rushing in below. He was laying on a dingy bed, arms serenely crossed over his chest. "The room has to be below the water line." She called to David as they ran to the doors of the building, finding them chained together.

Locked.

The window next to the locked door was barred, she couldn't slip between them if she broke through the window. Panic rose in Emma's chest, her breathing harsh and shallow. The situation was dire and she was stuck at this window, trying to suck in lungfuls of air to calm down and just _think_ clearly. In desperation, she summoned her magic to attempt to pry the bars further apart, but it was slow going at best, futile at worst. She could feel that he was close, but she was no closer to getting to him than she was ten minutes ago.

_How many hours has he been in there? _

While Emma worked at the bars, David strategically ran down around the side of the building, searching for any alternative entrances. Agonizing minutes passed before she heard him call for her. "Emma! I found something!"

She took off in a dead sprint towards the sound of his voice. By time she rounded the corner, David was busily breaking the glass to a basement with the hilt of his sword. The window was a small one, almost hidden from view by the overgrown bushes surrounding the building. Before he could utter a word, Emma was already clearing the glass away and slipping through the small opening.

It was quite a drop from the window to the basement floor, the impact jarring her knees, but Emma's thoughts focused on the cold prickling sensation settling into her bones. She scanned the room, eyes slowly adjusting to the moonlight illuminated darkness, looking for something that could lead her in the right direction. The room was large, unused for quite awhile, filled haphazardly with old, broken, office furniture. This room did not have the bed from Zelena's vision, but it had to be close.

"Be careful," David called as he peered through the opening from above.

She could practically feel Hook nearby, his voice teasing in her head, "_Miss me Swan_?"

Cautiously, she edged to the perimeter, fingers trailing over the smooth, yet cold cement walls as she searched. Something in this room had to give her a clue to Hook's whereabouts, it was just a matter of finding it. Her heart was pounding furiously in her chest as she tried not to think about _wasted time_, _sleeping curses_ and _drowning_.

After a few minutes, she finally found something. A small trickle of water was dripping out of a smaller sized hole, about knee high, drew her attention to the far wall. It was difficult to tell in the darkness of the room, but the entire wall just felt _wrong_. She raised a cautious hand and knocked on the wall, hearing and feeling the flimsy construction material. There was another room concealed behind this wall! Her heart leapt slightly at the realization.

Deep down, she knew. He was behind this decoy wall, he was right there, waiting for her.

_Needing her._

She ran back to the window she came in through. "David!" She called up to her father, his face anxiously appearing by the window seconds later.

"Emma! Did you find him?" He appeared as worried as she was, it was clear that Hook had found a place in his heart as well. "I called Regina, she's sending Robin over as we speak for backup."

"I need your sword!"

Immediately, David tossed the sword down to her, Emma swiftly catching the hilt before running back off to the wall.

As much a part of her wanted to hack the wall to pieces, she restrained, in fear of accidentally chopping up a sleeping Captain Hook as well. Instead, she took a deep breath and searched the wall for any seams or sections that looked like she could pry back.

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock._

_How long had he been gone? Was she too late?_

Finally, she jabbed her sword into the small hole and pushed for all she was worth, working the tip of the sword deeper and deeper. Water poured forth at her efforts, rushing out as she worked the sharp edges of the sword further inward. Sweat pooled at her brow from her efforts, the water both a help dampening the fake wall) and a hindrance (her feet started to slip from the growing puddle). The gap was now big enough that water gushed past as she used her booted heel to frantically kick at the widening hole.

A large creak alerted Emma that the entire wall was bowed dangerously and about to give away. She dove back, just barely missing the wall collapsing downward and smashing her under the weight of the water that flowed into the room.

She rose unsteadily, water already up to her knees and looked into the room that was revealed. Hook was laying peacefully on a small, grey bed, blissfully unaware that water was almost level to him. "Hook!" She screamed, even though, the rational part of her mind reminded her that he could never hear her.

However, rational, calm thought had fled the scene hours ago.

Emma dashed through the knee high water, the water flowing into the room magically increased in its sheer ferocity. Zelena must have magically booby trapped this room to increase the water flow when someone entered.

In a matter of mere moments, the water was easily to her waist. Sloshing through, pushing objects out of her way, she reached Hook as the water lapped at his cheeks. Yet, he never stirred, serene and peaceful in the chaos surrounding him.

_God, what she would give to see those blue eyes right now._

Her cold hands grabbed at his leather jacket, clumsily lifting him higher, free from the water that was threatening to cover his face. The water continued to rise, its frigid temperature, setting her teeth chattering, fingers going numb as they clutched him to her.

He was so cold, his clothes soaking wet, her heart clenching in fear.

The water was up to her chest now, no way she would be able to drag his limp body through the water, no way she could hoist him to the window where David was waiting.

She tugged again at his leather coat, tipping him forward against her body, the water now almost to their necks. He was limp in her trembling arms, all traces of the pirate she adored hidden from view. Her hands slid up, through his wet hair and without hesitation, without thinking, she tipped his lips to hers, refusing to lose him.

—

Outside, David was knocked off his feet as the magic shockwave rippled outward.

Further along the road, Robin had to grab on to a nearby tree to steady himself.

At Granny's, Mary-Margaret felt the magic surge path, familiar and true, and smiled as she patted her belly. "Your big sister finally figured it out," she whispered.

Inside, blue eyes met green.

"Ah, it seems like you found _me_ this time, Swan," he whispered against her lips.

And Emma Swan sobbed in her pirates arms, relief overwhelming her.


End file.
